


The Mysterious Talisman Company

by HIMS



Category: HIMS (Real-Life)
Genre: Talisman Co.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMS/pseuds/HIMS
Summary: A collection of stories about the Talisman Company, as compiled by Cypress A. Woods.





	1. Preface

Some years ago, shortly before his death, my grandfather collected a series of accounts from his coworkers at the Talisman Company of their experiences and observations of the strange happenings that occurred there. This was several years after the company's collapse, and many of its employees were still disgruntled after the events that led to its collapse. That being said, though some of the accounts were hard to believe, I have compiled the accounts along with some others that have been uncovered after the incident and added some of my own comments as well as an introduction to the Talisman Company for the younger people among our population into this book. I hope this will provide some insight for future generations as to the unfortunate truths of their past.

Signed, 

Cypress A. Woods,

5 November 2356,

New York City,  New York, U.E.


	2. An Introduction to the Talisman Company

No one really knows exactly when Talisman was founded, people believe that it was somewhere around the year 2019, shortly after the president of what was then known as the United States of America was impeached, due to his ties to a foreign nation. Still, at some point, a laboratory was built somewhere near the city of Seattle (now better known as Ptsop), and put into use by the Talisman Company. It was used to test new technologies, and in very little time became famous for creating what Talisman referred to as Visagro, a type of impenetrable energy field. Then, over the next several years, Talisman invented more equally monumental technologies, and continued to grow.

The following collection of stories have been compiled to show the reader the corruption that was at the heart of the company, and how the company eventually met its demise.

We start with the story of Abel Y. Newmann, better known by the company as Employee #429880

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting sooner, I've been rather busy lately.  
> -Prof. Cedar M, Forest


End file.
